The present invention is related to a cutting rotor having blades clamped within grooves of the rotor body.
Such a rotor for the use in an extrusion granulator is known from the prospectus WIDIA-SCHNEIDROTOR of the Applicant, the blades being held in grooves one side wall of which is deformed by eccenters and pressed against one side of the blade portion engaging the groove. In this case, however, secure clamping of the blades is only achieved if the portion of the blade projecting into the groove, respectively the groove itself, is somewhat tapered towards the interior. Although this fixation is generally satisfactory, it has certain drawbacks.
It is also known to tighten the cutting blades to the rotor body by means of screws having conical heads (DE-A-2,120,491). In this case, only the direct screw forces can be used for the fixation. It is further known to fasten an insert tool by means of a screw having a conical head which acts onto an inclined surface of the insert tool by means of a rolling member (DE-A-3,511,580). However, this solution is expensive, space-consuming, and therefore not suitable for a cutting rotor.